Una noche teñida de dolor
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: "Que rápido pasa el tiempo y que corta es la vida" suele pensar el hombre que un día fue conde
1. Chapter 1

Una noche teñida de dolor

Capítulo 1

Han pasado treinta años desde el ataque nazi de Millennium dejando pérdidas considerables, una semana después del regreso sorpresivo de Alucard a la casa Hellsing se encontraban ama y sirviente en el jardín tomando el té, Seras solía salir pues encontraba consuelo en su recién descubierta forma de comunicarse con Pip. Así pues, a excepción de los sirvientes que atendían la casa, se encontraban solos.

-… Ahora soy vieja Alucard- comentaba Integra después de recordar pequeños momentos cuando ella tomaba sus lecciones y su siervo solía acompañarla.

-Para mí seguirás siendo la misma niña que me encontró en un calabozo subterráneo

Integra suspiro con melancolía

-Pronto llegara mi hora de despedirme de este mundo y espero no verte a ti y a Victoria llorando como bebés, serán completamente libres.

El vampiro se quedó impresionado por lo que dijo sus ama, sabía que tenía que llegar el momento en que Integra muriera pero le parecía que había pasado muy poco tiempo con su querida ama, que no la había acompañado lo suficiente, ese pensamiento lo lleno de alarma y miedo pero sobre todo de dolor, sentía que por fin después de tantos años de vagar por la oscuridad había encontrado un destino que llenaba su alma triste y ahora tan pronto le seria arrebatado de las manos, de nuevo se quedaría solo, su aprendiz también volvería a quedar sola, Alucard se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, cada vez más y más depresivos y desesperados mientras Integra se preguntaba con ansiedad que pasaba por la mente de su siervo.

-Aun puedes escoger Integra- susurro el vampiro después de decidir si debía decir eso.

-Lo sé, pero nací humana y quiero morir como humana, es parte de quien soy Alucard

-No quiero que mueras

-Tengo que hacerlo en algún momento como todo el mundo

-No quiero que te vayas Integra- inquirió el vampiro con voz cada vez más tensa

-Alucard ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo soportar la idea de perderte, lo perdí todo una vez, luego otra y ahora tú me dejaras también ¿Qué clase de vida tendré después de que tu… te vayas?

-No es algo que puedas decidir Alucard y tampoco está a discusión

-¡No quiero perderte! Déjame transformarte Integra, déjame convertirte en mi condesa

-Alucard ...

El vampiro ni siquiera deja a su ama terminar la frase, se levanta a toda prisa y se retira dejándola en el jardín confundida y con un sentimiento de culpa.

Alucard se retira a su acogedor sótano y se sienta en su silla, decide tomar una copa de vino para poder calmar un poco los antiguos demonios que cortaban su alma en pequeños fragmentos de nada, no se había dado cuenta de que la idea de perder a Integra lo dejaría de nuevo como un conde solitario sin vida, sin esperanzas, sin su condesa.

Ansioso se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su ataúd pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría ser un humano cualquiera, encontrar a ese ángel que lo liberó y poder darle el mundo entero, para así finalmente morir juntos, durante tanto tiempo quiso negarlo y ocultarlo pero la razón de porque le dolía tanto el hecho de ella muriera era porque comenzó a amarla desde aquel momento en que probo su sangre y vio la valentía, la ternura y la inocencia que podía aplacar los demonios que lo dominaban. Y estaba a punto de perder a quien amaba por culpa del tiempo y a decir verdad también por los constantes cigarrillos que fumaba ella, el vampiro perdió su aparente control arrojando por los aires todo aquello que estuviera a su paso, sentía las lágrimas carmesí brotando por sus ojos, sentía el sabor amargo en la boca por la rabia y la impotencia, el Rey sin vida tenía miedo, miedo de un futuro incierto, de vivir una eternidad sin su corderillo terco.


	2. Desesperación

Desesperación

Capítulo 2

Integra no sabe cómo sentirse después del arrebato de Alucard, es algo completamente inusual pero por un lado comprendía que pasa por la mente de su sirviente, se había ausentado durante treinta años y ahora que había vuelto solo para ver morir a su ama aunque se suponía que esto debía pasar, no se podía permitir el beneficio de la inmortalidad, era como rendirse, aun así… Terminar su linaje, dejar a sus sirvientes solos, dejar de proteger a su natal Londres y su reina… Le lleno la mente de preocupación, por unos instantes Integra dudo de sí misma.

-Soy una Hellsing, no puedo darme tal lujo- hablo para sí misma con aire ausente

Al levantar la vista vio regresar a una alegre y tranquila Victoria que por momentos reía y en otro segundo gruñía mientras decía "es usted un pervertido Bernadotte" era claro que venía demasiado distraída hablando con el alma que habitaba en su interior

Vio la alegría de la chica policía, a pesar de dejar de ser humana, de haber perdido todo, no se rindió, seguía adelante en compañía del hombre que amaba y la ayudo a avanzar hacia una inmortalidad libre de peligro y dolor

-Oh ama no sabía que estaba tomando el té… ¿Dónde está mi maestro?

-Se retiró a dormir

-Ama Integra ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Seras ¿Qué tiene de bueno la inmortalidad?

-Vaya bueno es… Una especie de liberación el poder levantarte y curarte, ver crecer el mundo, en mi caso poder permanecer con Pip a pesar de que ya no está vivo, tenerlo en mi interior…

-Entiendo…

-¿Ha pensado en aceptar la propuesta de mi maestro?

-No, claro que no.

Seras ríe con aire cómplice, es cierto que le gustaría que sr Integra se liberara a la inmortalidad y se uniera a su maestro pero cada que mencionaba el tema su ama se molestaba

-Bueno mi ama ya está anocheciendo debería regresar.

Ambas rubias se retiran de vuelta a la mansión, una a su habitación y la otra a su oficina, cuando Integra ve a Seras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto duda si bajar a cierta habitación en el subterráneo o retirarse a dormir, opta por ir a la biblioteca a fumar un cigarrillo para dejar ese sentimiento de inquietud que la abruma, por primera vez Integra le tiene demasiado miedo a morir y dejar a su sirviente ¿Qué pasara cuando ella muera? ¿Qué hará Alucard con su nueva libertad?

¿Qué sería de su espíritu si su espíritu parecía estar en sincronía con el monstruo que dormía en un ataúd varios metros bajo ella?

Perder para siempre ... a Alucard

Ese pensamiento la aterro más que cualquier pesadilla, con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente apago su cigarrillo y salió de su oficina directo al subterráneo; conforme avanzaba sus pasos se debilitaban ¿a qué se supone que iba? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le diría a Alucard?

Se detuvo a unos metros de la habitación marcada con un enorme pentagrama en la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, quería entrar pero no sabía que reacción tendría el vampiro, quería reconfortarlo y ordenarle al mismo tiempo, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta. Se le cayó de la boca el cigarrillo que aun llevaba al ver trozos de vidrio por el piso, manchas de vino y algunas de lo que parecía ser sangre, una silla destrozada y una mesita de cabeza, en un extremo de la habitación se encontraba el vampiro sentado sobre su ataúd con las manos entre la cabeza mirando hacia la nada

-¿Qué haces aquí Integra?- murmuro el vampiro sin siquiera mirarla

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?

El vampiro parece momentáneamente incomodo, dirige la mirada alrededor de su habitación, observando el desastre, mira a Integra que no ha entrado aun, se mantiene fuera solo observando

-Necesitaba… liberar demonios- contesta al fin

-Alucard yo ...

-No. No te atrevas a darme el discurso de la familia Hellsing, por favor…

-Escúchame yo sé que…

El vampiro se levanta y con una mirada le pone silencio a lo que estaba por decir su ama, se acerca despacio a ella y abre la puerta para que pueda pasar, cierra y se queda tras ella

-Sé que no soy más que tu sirviente Integra y no tengo derecho a nada respecto a ti, lo has dejado muy claro pero Integra… Tú eres parte de mí y si mueres, maldita sea ¿Qué será de mí?

Integra se queda abrumada por las palabras de Alucard, no pensó que le afectaría tanto y se sintió idiota por pensar que a Alucard no le dolía tanto como a ella, se gira para encarar al vampiro y se topa con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, se topa con unos ojos que se consumen en dolor y la miran suplicante

¿Sería capaz de dejar libre al monstruo que acercaba más y más sus labios y la invita a sumergirse en el mar carmesí de su mirada?


	3. Confrontación

Los dos se miran de forma intensa, ojo azul a rojos sin nada que decir, él quería gritarle que era una estúpida por abandonarse a su orgullo y perder la vida; ella por otro lado quería llorar por primera vez en sus brazos, quería decirle que tenía miedo de morir y dejarlo libre, pero su orgullo mantenía sus labios sellados.

-¿Qué será de mi cuando mueras?- susurra el vampiro con voz áspera mirándola a los ojos

-No lo sé…-contesta Integra con un nudo en la garganta- ¿A ti te parece buena idea condenarme a la inmortalidad?

-¿Te parece una condena? Vaya… y yo pensando que era una liberación para ti.

-Tú has sido quien ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones que rendirse es lo que destruye y ahora quieres que me rinda

El vampiro se aleja un paso y observa a su ama detenidamente, sonríe con sarcasmo y finalmente canturrea:

-Sabes que en verdad no te sientes así, de otra forma no estarías aquí corderillo

-No eso… no, yo solo…

-No tengo intenciones de confundirte Integra, no quiero perderte pero la decisión es completamente tuya, eres parte de mí, lo sabes.

Integra no sabía que contestar ¿de verdad eran parte de uno mismo? ¿De verdad ella lo amaba o solo era producto de la soledad que la consumía? Mira al vampiro que la observaba con fervor, vio en sus ojos que había tanto que él quería decirle y se retenía por miedo… ¿miedo a qué?

-A tu rechazo Integra, sé que sientes algo por mí, sé que tus sentimientos no te mienten pero eres tan terca que podrás negarlo y no dar ninguna muestra de ello pero, aun puedo sentir como late tu corazón cuando sospechas mis intenciones o cuando me ves escondido en tus sueños- contesta el vampiro adivinando sus pensamientos y relamiéndose los labios

-De verdad eres un vampiro maleducado, maldito chupasangre…

-Yo te amo

La sangre abandona el rostro de Integra, los ojos se salen de sus orbitas y queda boquiabierta del asombro, el ¿en verdad acaba de confesarle sus sentimientos?

-Pero qué diablos…

Antes de que ella pueda gritarle una sarta de palabrotas o salir de la habitación Alucard se acerca y la toma entre sus brazos, no sabe cómo responder, pareciera que su cuerpo se ha hecho aliado del vampiro y se niega a cooperar, solo queda observar y respirar desacompasadamente.

-No puedo seguir con esta maldita farsa Integra, no voy a perder más tiempo con estos jueguitos en que no sabes cómo sentirte ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

-Porque jamás lo he experimentado- murmura con las mejillas sonrojadas, siente como la desesperación anterior vuelve a inundarla y su único ojo se van llenando de lágrimas, ¿a qué le tenía miedo? ¿A morir sabiendo que no quería perderlo o a realmente liberar sus sentimientos por él?

El vampiro sonríe con ironía y se va acercando despacio al rostro de Integra, advirtiendo con la mirada, ella recuperando un poco de su cordura acaricia el rostro pálido que se cierne sobre ella, este es su lugar en el mundo. Cierra los ojos esperando sentir los labios del vampiro pegándose a los de ella; Alucard dibuja un reguero de besos delicados en su cabello hasta llegar a su boca anhelante

-Entonces ¿qué eliges Condesa?


	4. Decisión parte uno

Decisión

-¿Qué eliges condesa?- el vampiro se relame los labios mientras observa al objeto de sus más profundos deseos.

-Si decidiera caer en la profundidad del abismo… ¿Qué sería de mí?

La tensión es palpable entre amo y sirviente que se miran con fervor, acto seguido el vampiro se pone serio y tomando la delicada mano de su ama posa una rodilla en el piso, la mira con ternura, como aquella primera vez que se tomaron de la mano: en su habitación después del intento fallido de asesinato de su tío Richard

-Lo que sería de ti, Integra, sería la condenación de tu alma en el más exquisito lapso de inmortalidad, no habría más dolor y fragilidad, pero eso no está entre tus cualidades por supuesto. Perderte por treinta años fue… El infierno para mí, perderte para siempre será el fin de mi existencia.

La rubia abre la boca en señal de sorpresa, no puede creer lo que ha escuchado, sonrojada por la profundidad de sus palabras observa el tétrico sótano en que habita su sirviente, un escalofrió recorre su espalda

-Estas temblando

-No es nada, hace un poco de frio- susurra con voz sofocada, esperando el momento en que el vampiro que la observa con atención se lance sobre ella

-No será ahora y por supuesto no aquí Integra- argumenta con voz gélida- hace frio en este lugar, vamos salgamos de aquí.

Dicho esto el vampiro se pone de pie y le brinda la mano a Integra

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar más cálido.

Integra toma la mano del conde con cierto recelo y salen de aquella habitación fría y tenebrosa. Si aceptaba la propuesta de su sirviente ¿tendría ella que dormir en un lugar tan oscuro?

La pareja sube los escalones en silencio cuando escuchan la aniñada risa de Victoria resonando por el pasillo

-¡Bernadotte es usted un tramposo!

La pareja se mira con curiosidad, el vampiro levanta las cejas tratando de parecer alarmado, provocando la involuntaria y poco frecuente risa de su ama, acto seguido el vampiro abandona toda broma para mirar con sorpresa a Integra

-Hacia tantos años que no te escuchaba reír así

-No tendrías por qué hacerlo

-Eres siempre tan seria Integra que escuchar tu risa… Bueno valió la pena haber regresado.

Continúan con su trayecto hasta llegar al salón donde la familia Hellsing solía dar sus bailes entre las familias que se codeaban con dicho linaje y donde Integra solía tomar sus clases de baile y esgrima con Walter, el recuerdo de este le produjo un nudo en la garganta ¿tanto había cambiado todo? ¿No sería mejor dejar pasar los recuerdos y despedirse de su vida cuando llegase el momento? Al levantar la mirada y toparse con los ojos de cazador que la observaban comenzó a dudar nuevamente de sí misma.

-La decisión es solo tuya Integra, lo sabes.

El tono del vampiro llamo su especial atención

-Lo sé...

-…

Esa inestable fascinación por los humanos, esos ojos que miran con cautela, la atracción masiva disfrazada de indiferencia. Y la locura. Ah la locura, danzando frente a ellos mientras se debatían entre seguirla o dejarla escapar.

Durante tantos años negándose a sí misma sus propios sentimientos, callando cualquier voz que se atreviera a mencionar que ella era la compañera de Alucard, evitando los momentos de incomodidad a lado de su siervo, incluso confrontándose a sí misma pensando por momentos que podría tener una rival el día que llego cierta draculina de cabellos color dorado, la cual sin duda alguna se había convertido en su única y mejor amiga.

Recordó aquellos largos, muy largos años sin su protector, cuando sentía que el tiempo era demasiado lento y que él jamás regresaría, cuando se iba a la cama y se abrigaba con el recuerdo, esperaba con ansias que su puerta se abriera y entrara cierto caballero de ojos carmesí a reclamar su lugar junto a ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando volví en esa basura de barco, en medio de la guerra Integra?- resuena la seductora voz del vampiro interrumpiendo sus melancólicas ensoñaciones

-Por supuesto que si Alucard

-¿Cómo te sentiste al verme llegar?

La rubia no sabe cómo contestar, en efecto sabe a la perfección como se sintió cuando vio llegar la neblina procedente del mar: un alivio abrumador se extendió por todo su ser, no era que sintiera miedo, pero si sentía una inquietud parecida a la que sintió cuando solo tenía 12 años caminando por un subterráneo.

-Ya no es momento de callar Integra

-Me- me sentí aliviada de que mi sirviente volviera

-¿Solo aliviada?

-¿A dónde pretendes llegar con esto Alucard?

-Quiero saber si mi condesa por fin se liberara de su persistente timidez para entregarse a su conde de una vez por todas

Integra enrojece de golpe, la forma en que lo dice… Le recuerda demasiado todos esos sueños en donde él se deslizaba bajos sus mantas al dormir para hacerle compañía, susurrarle al oído e intentar sobrepasar los límites estrictamente impuestos.

-Yo podría realizar cualquier sueño que desearas Integra

-Sal de mi mente ahora mismo o te llenare de balas el cráneo.

-Podrías llenarme la cabeza de balas o podrías acompañarme con toda la tranquilidad que tu hermoso ser puede emitir

Al llegar a mitad del salón Integra nota una pequeña mesita con dos sillas, copas de cristal y una botella de vino. Tras una columna se encontraba uno de los nuevos sirvientes que recién se habían contratado y para sorpresa de Integra, también estaba Victoria con una sonrisa enorme que parecía que rompería su delicadas facciones inmortales.

-Bienvenidos sean mis amos- canturrea la vampira rubia más emocionada que cuando vio la silueta de su maestro la noche en que llego.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-¿No puedo invitar a mi ama a pasar una noche agradable?- contesta con altanería el vampiro, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso y tomando un pequeño mechón de cabello de su ama. Unos segundos despues tanto el sirviente como la draculina desaparecen dejando a amo y sirviente solos nuevamente.

-¿Es necesaria tanta parafernalia Alucard?

El vampiro ríe quedamente y asiente, invitando a sentarse a su maestro y amo absoluto, después de acomodar bien la silla sirve un poco de vino en ambas copas y toma asiento.

-Supongo que tanta atención te está volviendo loca, nunca fuiste una señorita a la que le encantara tener todas las miradas encima. Pero es precisamente lo que quiero que tengas. No puedo negar que el hecho de que acudieras a mi sótano para verme fue una grata sorpresa y más porque estas dudando en conservar tu humanidad, no retirare mi oferta Integra, me mantendré firme hasta el último momento. Pero como te he repetido: la decisión es solo tuya. Ahora dime ¿has considerado la idea de quedarte conmigo por siempre?

La pregunta fue rápida y directa, tanto que ella no supo que decir al principio, una parte de ella quería dispararle al arrogante vampiro que la miraba cada vez con más descaro y otra parte, la que jamás mostraba en presencia de él, quería decirle la verdad: que no podía soportar la idea de dejarlo solo.

-Sí, lo he considerado.

El vampiro sonríe, abrumándola de nuevo, lo que ella nunca acepto abiertamente era que cada vez que él le sonreía de esa forma ella sentía un nudo en la garganta que la hacía pensar momentáneamente en cosas que estaban más allá de las posibilidades.

-Ahora soy vieja Alucard, no veo como podrías quedarte conmigo de esta forma

De forma repentina al vampiro le cambia el humor y se pone serio

-Eres hermosa, no, siempre has sido muy hermosa, teniendo la edad que tengas tu belleza no cambiara, tu edad es algo que debe transcurrir sin que te molestes, incluso ahora me resultas mucho más bella que cuando te vi por primera vez con esos vestidos en los bailes de la mesa redonda.

-Alucard…

El vampiro se levanta y tiende la mano hacia Integra, que acepta y se levanta de forma grácil. De la nada comienza a sonar música suave y tranquila, de las favoritas de Integra. Sabe a la perfección que pasa: Seras y Alucard poniéndose de acuerdo, como cuando su sirviente y Walter hacían planes para distraerla y se divirtiera en sus momentos de soledad.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?

Ella acepta sin decir palabra y comienzan a dar pasos lentos y al compás uno del otro, envolviéndose de la dulce melodía.

-Aquellas almas que sufren por su probidad conocerán su herencia eterna Integra.

El vampiro esta peligrosamente cerca de su presa, las pupilas de ambos se dilatan y un corazón se acelera haciendo su respiración irregular, cada vez más cerca, Integra se convierte en un corderillo asustado en las garras de una bestia hambrienta. Sus labios se entreabren y el los acaricia con ternura con la punta de los dedos, sostiene con infinita delicadeza el rostro de su amada ama y se va acercando aún más, advirtiendo con la mirada hasta que ambos labios se rozan con dulzura. Era peligrosamente delicioso, estaba cayendo al abismo, a las sombras que a él lo acompañarían por siempre.


	5. Parte Dos

Parte Dos

La proximidad de ambos labios es tanta que se podía sentir el aliento y el corazón de Integra latir de forma bastante irregular, no puede callar más, la timidez que siempre oculto con disparos y palabrotas hacia el vampiro que la sostenía con tanta dulzura estaba tomando forma seductora haciendo que la bestia la tomara con más fuerza, tratando de contener sus más oscuros anhelos.

Tomando la iniciativa, Alucard acerca más sus labios a los de ella e introduce lentamente la lengua para acariciar el labio superior de su ama, provocándole un temblor que le recorre de pies a cabeza, sonríe de forma triunfal sobre la boca de Integra y ríe de nuevo, quedamente.

-Esta es la primera vez que te beso mientras estas consciente.

-Maldito chupasangre pervertido.

-Sabias que te visitaba cuando dormías y aun así no dijiste nunca ni una sola palabra.

-No te iba a dar el gusto, cuando me acompañabas podía dormir bien

Alucard le dirige una sonrisa sarcástica, la que ella más amaba. Amor. ¿Lo que Integra sentía por Alucard era amor? ¿O una lealtad y costumbre que los mantenía unidos?

-Si fuera simple lealtad y costumbre tu cuerpo no habría temblado como lo hizo ahora. Si lo fuera no me habrías llamando en sueños para hacerte compañía desde que eras solo una niña ni me mirarías como me miras cada que me ves regresar.

-Lárgate de mi mente Alucard.

-No lo dice tu mente Integra, te delatan tanto tu cuerpo como tus mejillas sonrojadas y las miradas que me diriges cuando crees que no te observo. Mírame. Lo que tratas de negar te está consumiendo.

Se quedan en silencio nuevamente mirándose con insistencia.

-No poder avanzar sin ti. Perderte hará que me hunda de nuevo, así que si vas a rechazarme llama inmediatamente a la chica policía para encerrarme en ese maldito sótano de una vez por todas, no podría resistir verte morir.

Dicho esto el vampiro suelta al corderillo y da un paso hacia atrás, cuando Integra levanta la vista tiene los ojos humedecidos que se abren de golpe al ver la expresión de Alucard, tenía tanto miedo de morir y también le aterraba perder su alma.

-Está bien Integra, no lo pienses esta noche. Debes ir a dormir ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Sabes que sí.

Como todo un caballero, el vampiro coloca la mano en la cintura de Integra, caminan despacio hasta llegar a su habitación, la mano desaparece y un eco murmura:

-Dejare que puedas desvestirte tranquilamente

-Yo… Gracias.

Aun con cierta desconfianza la rubia comienza a desvestirse, mirando constantemente a los lados oscuros de su habitación, pues aunque el vampiro dijo que la dejaría vestirse tranquilamente aun sentía su mirada de cazador.

-Bueno… Estoy lista- murmura

Una sombra se materializa frente a su cama y sonríe, se con pasos lentos y se sienta junto a ella sin mover ni un poco la cama.

-Estabas observándome

-¿Eso te parece?

-Lo hacías

-No puedo dejar de observarte ni un solo momento; te contare un secreto mi lady: hace treinta años encontrándome en el limbo mientras las pesadillas me atormentaban, cerraba los ojos y tú me invadías, podía sentir como tus ojos de hielo me taladraban y tu voz, ah esa voz que se mantenía firme y con autoridad, otras veces me sentía en medio del infierno con la dulzura que emanabas, me mantuviste en la delgada línea de la cordura. Fue por ello que volví, debía volver para proteger a mi amo y ayudar a mi aprendiz.

-Vaya…

-Aun no te sientes lista para mostrarme tus sentimientos ¿verdad Integra?

-No.

El vampiro sonríe con la tristeza grabada en la sonrisa, eso era lo que más le había seducido de su ama: el hecho de que mantenía sus sentimientos bajo llave y nunca los mostraba, su timidez era palpable cuando él hacia comentarios sugerentes y ella se sonrojaba demasiado y comenzaba a gritarle y enviar balas por todo su cuerpo. Jamás le molesto ser el sujeto de prueba para las armas de Integra.

Ambos se recuestan y el vampiro se apresura a cubrir con las mantas a su amada Integra de manera casta pero aprovechando los momentos en que sus manos y el cuerpo de ella entraban en contacto.

-Cuidado con tus manos chupasangre

-jamás me atrevería a tocarte más allá de los limites sin tu permiso

-¿Y cuándo dormía?

-Tú lo pedias

La rubia se queda con la boca abierta, sabía que en lo más profundos de sus sueños le fascinaba la idea de tener a Alucard de la forma menos profesional, no como a un sirviente, sino como a un hombre que le daría todo con solo una mirada.

-¿deseas dormir ya?

-No

El vampiro sonríe con picardía

-Perfecto.

Abandonando su pose tranquila se levanta y se coloca sobre su ama

-Alucard ¿Qué…?

Silencia a Integra con una mirada y comienza a mirar su anatomía con deseo, se acerca para oler su cabello y de su garganta brota un bramido, sus ojos son más rojos de lo que eran hace unos momentos.

-¿Deseas que me detenga?

-No.

Con una sonrisa baja hasta el cuello de Integra y pasa la lengua por detrás de su oreja provocando que ella se retuerza un poco, el vampiro ríe y continua con su recorrido, pasa a su cuello y lame con delicadeza, no sabe si podrá contenerse: las venas bombean con fluidez, sus colmillos están tan cerca de la delicada piel, con un suspiro continua más hasta la clavícula, sabe que si sigue mirando ese cuello terminara mordiéndola, da suaves besos a lo largo de los hombros.

-Siéntate por favor

Con la respiración totalmente irregular ella se sienta en la cama y acto seguido el vampiro comienza a quitar el camisón de Integra, se detiene para pedir un silencioso permiso y ella asiente solo una vez. Levanta con cautela la fina tela del camisón e Integra levanta los brazos para facilitarle la tarea, una vez terminado se quedan en silencio frente a frente, un delicado e inocente rubor se extiende desde sus mejillas.

-Eres hermosa, toda tu faz, todo tu ser es una obra de arte mi lady. ¿Podría?

-Se cuidadoso, te lo imploro- resuena la sofocada voz

-No me atrevería a dañarte, jamás.

Dicho esto Alucard se acerca despacio y posa una mano sobre el hombro de Integra, da un beso sobre el otro y aspira; tantas veces había fantaseado con un momento así: en que ella por fin le permitiera verla como alguien más que su ama, verla como su mujer.

Asciende desde sus hombros a su cuello y disfruta ver a Integra retorcerse y soltar un pequeño chillido, da pequeños besos en su cuello y su mandíbula, deja caer una mano en la pierna de su condesa y la otra en su espalda, donde acaricia con suavidad.

-Por favor recuéstate.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

La inocencia aun intacta de Integra desarma al vampiro por completo, tuviera la edad que tuviera aún era su dulce corderillo, aún era una mujer pura ¿sería lo suficiente egoísta para proclamarla suya de la manera más mundana y satisfactoria posible?


	6. Colapso

Colapso

Integra mira con miedo inocente al vampiro y este suaviza la mirada

-No me atrevería a hacerte ningún daño, nada que tú no quisieras.

Ella se muerde el labio; la cosa era que si quería que aquel vampiro la tomara como a su mujer pero no deseaba aceptarlo abiertamente, aun con miedo se recuesta sobre las almohadas y mira interrogante a su siervo, este por otro lado comienza a acariciar tiernamente el cuerpo de su ama, la mira a los ojos para inspirarle confianza mientras sus dedos recorren con dulzura sus hombros, las costillas, el vientre. Se inclina para repartir besos sobre su cuerpo.

Integra lanza suspiros sin poder contenerse y levanta el brazo para acariciar el cabello de Alucard

-Tanto tiempo he esperado por ti mi ama

-¿y ha valido la pena?

El vampiro ríe quedamente sobre el vientre de Integra mientras continua venerándola a besos.

-Eso está por descubrirse.

Sin pedir permiso se acerca nuevamente al rostro de Integra y la besa, esta vez con un poco más de energía, el vampiro introduce la lengua y busca encontrarse con la de su ama que responde tímidamente. El corazón le late con fuerza y apenas puede respirar en los pocos segundos que le brinda su siervo. El vampiro enrosca los delgados dedos en los hilos dorados que conforman el cabello de ella y tira hacia atrás mientras se deleita viendo a su ama disfrutar del momento de fuego inexperto.

La luna ilumina aquella habitación que solía estar siempre con la paz intacta, con las sombras cuidando y el aroma de la inocencia inundando las paredes. La fina línea entre amo-siervo se comienza a romper ¿Qué pasaría si ella pasaba a ser parte de las sombras? ¿Se perdería la paz estrictamente establecida si ella caía?

Los labios del vampiro comienzan a descender nuevamente al igual que sus ávidas manos que la acarician como si fuese su amante desde siempre, como si dichas caricias fuesen el recuerdo de las anteriores que los sucumbían en el más hermoso lapso de colisión, el tiempo se habrá detenido para ambos que se encontraban en medio de su propio mar de angustia, desesperación y placer momentáneo. Si esto no era un amor retorcido aunque puro, entonces tanto el vampiro y la rubia no conocían otro mundo que le enseñara lo que era un amor que sobrepasaba las líneas de la eternidad.

La emoción es tanta, las sensaciones son tan nítidas, el momento de los amantes había llegado y ella se encontraba vestida de la más natural y exquisita belleza, esperando a su caballero que la miraba como a un pajarillo aprendiendo a volar. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan libre y al mismo tiempo tan protegida completamente desnuda estando en brazos de su siervo.

-Hazlo

-¿hacer que mi lady?

-Llevarme al más arrogante y placentero lugar donde no existe restricción alguna ante la belleza del éxtasis.

El vampiro queda sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar que simplemente se detiene y no puede dejar de observar el rostro apacible de Integra.

-Aun no mi lady

-¿Pero qué…?

-No podría tomarte de esta forma, tan sádica y tan… impura Integra. Tú mereces más que un simple rato de pasión que te dejara completamente fuera de mi alcance, si te tomo ahora, que el diablo y tu Dios me perdonen por desearlo con locura, no podría tenerte para toda la eternidad, lo sabes.

El vampiro se deshace de su gabardina y chaleco y queda solo con la camisa que abre hasta la altura del ombligo.

-Aquí hubo una vez un corazón que entregue dos veces y dos veces me fue destrozado, hoy me postro ante mi amo absoluto para otorgárselo, sin ningún miedo.

Integra olvida momentáneamente su pequeña desilusión por ser rechazada sin mala intención del vampiro y mira atentamente ese cuerpo inmortal que se cernía cobre ella, era hermoso, aunque eso ya lo sabía, era un monstruo que devoraba vidas, era un siervo que obedecía punto por punto, un hombre petulante que se divertía haciéndola enojar mientras se escondía en sus pensamientos y luego descubrirla pensando en él. Lo conocía a la perfección y el a ella. Confiaba en el ciegamente así que ¿Cuál era el miedo de entregarle tanto su vida como su aun intacta virginidad?

-¿Cuál es tu miedo Integra?

La pregunta es inesperada ¿a qué le tenía miedo exactamente? ¿A la muerte? ¿A la vida eterna? ¿A la soledad? No le asustaba quedarse con su vampiro, olvido por completo que era el miedo en sus brazos.

-Quédate conmigo.

-¡ ... !

El vampiro se vuelve a sentar sobre la cama y mira a Integra apaciblemente, en el rostro de ella comienza a dibujar una minúscula sonrisa, era algo irónico que se hubiera esforzado durante toda su vida para hacerle igual al todo el mundo, por cerrarle la boca a los integrantes de la mesa redonda, negara el matrimonio y la feminidad para ser respetada y en un momento todo cambia cuando su sirviente le ofrece la vida eterna con la belleza en abundancia.

-¿Qué le causa tanta gracia mi ama?

-Qué es una frase que solía decirte en sueños cuando desapareciste

-Tú… ¿Tú lo decías en sueños?

-Si.

El vampiro se queda más que impresionado, y vaya que esta noche había recibido varias sorpresas. Recordó esos años en su propio purgatorio eliminando almas y cuando se dejaba caer al cansancio y desesperación le parecía escucha la nítida voz de Integra "Quédate conmigo Alucard" e instintivamente se levantaba de nuevo y luchaba para poder regresar.

-Hazlo vampiro

-¿De verdad…?

-No conozco otro destino que no sea a tu lado, no existe otro monstruo que pueda darme lo que tú me das, no soy buena expresando todo esto pero…

-…Pero al menos conoces a la perfección tus sentimientos. Alimentados por los años.

-Tampoco quieras darte tanta importancia chupasangre

El vampiro ríe suavemente, no le quedaba duda de que ella era la indicada, siempre tan fuerte y precisa. Siempre inspirándole más, con cada despertar a él le parecía que había valido la pena haber sido sometido y encerrado solo para descubrir que su verdadera condesa nacería bajo el apellido de su viejo enemigo.

Con elegancia se levanta y decide volver a vestir a su condesa, después de acomodar con delicadeza el fino camisón se acerca a olfatear un poco el hermoso cabello de ella, siempre le encanto su cabello, suave, flexible y ligero, posa un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz de Integra, para sorpresa de ella, y se arrodilla junto a la cama.

-Este es el momento en que cierras los ojos

Integra con la respiración entrecortada asiente y cierra despacio los parpados, siente el aliento del vampiro en su cuello y después pequeños besos ligeros como plumas, siente un par de filosos colmillos acariciarla hasta llegar al punto correcto y romper la delicada piel en una mordida precisa. Integra gime y se retuerce por el dolor, siente la sangre abandonar su cuerpo, las energías se van, los sueños comienzan a tomar forma como un trozo de arcilla, el fuego comienza a propagarse y el dolor agudo comienza a devorarla dulcemente… Después se abandona a la paz. Esa paz que debía haber sentido hacia tanto, el placer de entregar su vida por el monstruo que era su alma gemela y que jamás la abandono por completo, esa nueva paz que la enviaría a las llamas del infierno, esta vez no habría un vampiro que cuidaría de su fragilidad, esta vez ella era parte de las sombras.

_*Agradezco completamente que leyeras de principio a fin, esta pequeña historia no habría sido terminada si no fuera por sus comentarios._

_Y agradezco tener una inspiración especial para terminar, el final va completamente dedicado a mi adorable musa que me ha dado la inspiración perfecta para que mis dedos fluyan._


End file.
